bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eskarrne Baldassarre
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthplace = | birthday =March 29 | age = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | measurements = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | team =Red Devils | previous team = | partner =Herrera Tresckow | previous partner = | base of operations =Las Noches | relatives = | education = | resurrección =Lujuria | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Eskarrne Baldassarre (エヅカーネ・ボルダサレ; Ezukāne Borudasare) was an Arrancar who served as the second in command of the Red Devils. She served as the most trusted subordinate of Herrera Tresckow, responsible for gathering intelligence on Herrera's rivals. Previous to her subordination to Herrera, she served in Aizen's army as a Números, numbered 28, but she was never part of any Espada's Fracción. Instead, she was employed by as a spy within Hueco Mundo. Biography Aizen's army Eskarrne was originally a Gillian class menos that resided in Hueco Mundo. Her past prior to becoming an Arrancar was largely unremarkable, although she was noticeably picky about the souls she devoured as a Hollow. As a Números, her capabilities in espionage and her preference to stay out of the spotlight garnered her the attention of Gin Ichimaru as a subordinate. She delivered information on the activities of all of the Arrancar under Aizen's command, as well as information on Aizen's and Tōsen's activities, to Gin on a regular basis. At one point, Eskarrne uncovered Herrera's plot to overthrow Aizen, but Gin instructed her not to intervene. Not only did Eskarrne provide information, but she also was employed to assassinate certain Hollows as a means of limiting the growth of Aizen's army. She was reasonably successful in her role, although her strength was not always capable of matching those she challenged to battle. After Gin's death and the disbandment of the Espada, Eskarrne pledged herself to , though her service to the former Espada was short lived due to the latter being defeated by the . The appearance of the Quincy army surprised even Eskarne and she was nearly killed while fleeing from Las Noches. Subordination to Herrera Eskarrne joined the Red Devils, after displaying her combat skill by fighting one of their own into a draw. She used the organization as refuge against the Wandenreich, since it remained uncertain what their goals were for breaking the already-weakened Hollows, following Aizen's defeat at . Even though considered a grunt within the Red Devils, Eskarrne was able to obtain information about the group's dealings and about Herrera's motivations in leading the pack of Hollows. Personality and traits Unlike many arrancar, Eskarrne was quiet and subdued in nature. She carried herself in a noble-esque fashion, with her cane in hand. Although she does not readily enter combat, Eskarrne always aimed to end a battle as swiftly as possible. Although quick to judge character, Eskarrne's intuition was usually accurate. Eskarrne often Powers and abilities Zanpakutō Lujuria (ルジュリア; Rujuria) is the name of Eskarrne's zanpakutō. It takes the form of her hat in its sealed state. :Resurrección: When released, her hat animates, opening a mouth-like construct with its "eyes" glowing brightly. Although visually unimpressive, the opening of the "mouth" releases an enormous amount of reiatsu, which can cause lieutenant-level Shinigami to have difficulty breathing. The reiatsu is the combined spiritual pressure of the thousands of souls that Eskarrne ate from virtually all backgrounds. Eskarrne admitted that she lost track of the souls she had absorbed for her own power. ::Resurrección special ability: Although she was a Gillian class Menos and never became a member of the Espada, Eskarrne's power had as much potential as . Although her own aura would suggest being on-par with a Gillian, Eskarrne's Hollow power originated from utilizing the spiritual energy of those she ate. Although she does not obtain the abilities of those she eats, Eskarrne could manifest the souls of the individuals she had eaten, using them like her personal foot soldiers. These minions possess a combination of personal and Eskarrne's own combative prowess, optimized to Eskarrne's preference. She could summon any of her eaten souls to fight at her side, though Eskarrne generally preferred to use certain souls. Appearances Behind the scenes * Eskarrne serves as the replacement of the previous concept for the executive officer of the Red Devils: Luccia Botta. * Eskarne is a Spanish name meaning mercy. ** Baldassarre Longhena was a 16th century architect. Category:Character